


Love Surrounds You

by allweneedofhell



Category: Euphoria (TV 2019)
Genre: Alcohol, Clubbing, Dancing, F/F, Past Drug Addiction, Past Relationship(s), Recreational Drug Use, Smut, Some Fluff, garters ;)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:47:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21572485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allweneedofhell/pseuds/allweneedofhell
Summary: an AU where Lexi and Rue broke up, fearing a long distance relationship because they are at colleges across the country.but something brings them together again.
Relationships: Rue Bennett/Lexi Howard
Comments: 4
Kudos: 139





	Love Surrounds You

**Author's Note:**

> this one got away from me lmao. 
> 
> enjoy 5000 words of pure Rexi nonsense.

Rue had never really been one for clubs and dancing. Sure, she had been to her fair share of parties in high school, but she was more likely to be found crushing up pills in the bathroom or passed out on the couch than on the sweaty dance floor. She always found her body to be too awkward and lanky, and couldn’t keep rhythm if she tried. 

Despite her overwhelming anxiety and terrible drug habits (which she kicked in her junior year), Rue managed to get into her school of choice: NYU: Tisch School of the Arts. All that practice taking “artsy” nudes of Jules really stuck, and Rue became fascinated with photography her senior year. 

It also helped that she had a very beautiful muse-her childhood best friend and new girlfriend, Lexi Howard. 

After Jules fucked off to the city, Lexi and Rue became close again. She helped Rue through her sobriety, and they spent long nights staying up till 3 am watching trashy reality TV like they did when they were kids. And then one night, things got a little too real. After months of harmless flirting, a wandering hand found its way to Rue’s hip, tracing circles that caused her breath to quicken. Pretty soon, her and Lexi were ripping each other’s clothes off, finally giving into the sexual tension that hung between them. 

And they dated their whole senior year. The relationship was great, for the most part, with the exception of a few blowouts (which were mostly due to Rue cocooning herself in her depression cave and ignoring Lexi for days). But then senior year was at its end, and Rue was going to New York, while Lexi was staying in California. They broke things off amicably-both of them wanted the full college experience, and having a girlfriend 3,000 miles away would surely hinder that. It stung harder than it should have, and they didn’t make it easy on themselves when they spent the whole night before Rue’s departure fucking for the last time. 

Maddy and Kat also went to NYU. Rue wasn’t extremely close with them in high school, but it was comforting to have them around. However, when the semester started, the three of them were practically inseparable, all of them needing something to ground them in this unfamiliar place. They always were dragging Rue to parties and clubs with overpriced drinks and lines out the door. She enjoyed their company, but would always find herself in the corner of dark rooms, sipping whatever non-alcoholic beverage she could find and watching them grind against strangers on the dance floor. 

Rue wished she could be free and run out to the dance floor, swaying her hips along to the beat. But her anxiety held her back. She didn’t want to look like an idiot, and she definitely didn’t want some sweaty guy pressing his dick onto her ass, so she found joy in seeing her friends have a good time. Eventually, she just stopped going with them all together, opting to hang out in a coffee shop near their destination so that she could be there when they got out, to help them into a cab and sneak past their strict RA in their shared dorm. 

But now it was Christmas break, and she was back in her childhood home, arguing on the phone with Maddy. The excitement from the holidays had died down, and now that it was a few days before New Years Eve, Maddy was extremely bored.

“C’mon, Rue! It will be fun!” Maddy pleaded. They had been arguing back and forth for a half hour now. Maddy had found out about some warehouse party in the city, and she was dying to go. “Kat’s coming, Cassie’s coming, we need you!”

“You need me to take care of your drunk asses.” Rue huffed, looking up the warehouse on her laptop. “Plus this place looks sketchy as hell.”

“It’s not, I promise. Jules has been there before and says she had a great time.”

“Well, that’s fucking reassuring.” There was no bad blood between the two, but Rue didn’t exactly trust Jules’ judgment. “Plus, it’s in the city. What are we supposed to do, take a train back at 6 am?”

“No, idiot. Cassie lives downtown, remember?”

It had only been four months since Rue had left for school, but even the mention of the older Howard’s name stung. The memories of her time spent with her curly headed girlfriend came flooding back into her head, completely drowning out Maddy’s babbling. 

“HELLO!” Maddy snapped, breaking Rue out of her Lexi induced daze. “Are you fucking listening to me?”

“Fuck, yeah, sorry. You said Cassie’s gonna be there? What about-”

“You know Lexi isn’t into that type of stuff, Rue.” Maddy interrupted. “Pleasssseeee. C’mon you know it will be good to have some of the old gang back together.”

Maddy was right. Rue hadn’t seen Cass in months, and they had become quite close in her time dating Lexi. It was almost like Cassie was her big sister as well, and it would be good to see her again. 

“Fine. You win.” 

Maddy squealed in response. “Meet us at the train station tomorrow at 8. Wear your club attire, we’re going straight there.”

“So what, I’m supposed to bring my pajamas and overnight stuff to the club?” Rue questioned, but Maddy had already hung up. She sighed in annoyance, but smiled softly to herself, as she couldn’t help but be excited to see an old friend again. 

…

Rue spent the next day on her old bike, riding through the winding streets of her neighborhood, camera in tow. She had a bike in New York as well, but biking those streets was a whole other story. Rue constantly had to be on her toes, weaving in and out of traffic, always looking out for stupid pedestrians who would step out in front of her. She missed this-the freedom of having the whole street to herself. 

She made her way to the grove of orange trees where so many of her high school memories came flooding back to her. As she took pictures of the leaves, the sun peaking through the green, she thought back on how her and Lexi went here on their first date. Being the stupid high schooler that she was, Rue had packed a mismatched picnic complete with cereal and peanut butter and jelly, but Lexi loved it all the same. She found herself getting lost in the memories, when she heard a familiar voice behind her. 

“Rue?” She whipped around to see Jules standing a few feet behind her, bike in tow. “Oh my god, I thought that was you!” Before Rue could say anything, Jules was wrapping her in a hug. The familiar hint of vanilla invaded her nostrils as she rested her shoulder on Jules. When they broke apart, Rue finally got a good look at the girl she used to be obsessed with. Jules’ blonde hair was tinted with a dark blue, a new color for her, and she wore a bright purple sweater and her traditional pink tennis skirt. Although she didn’t really look that different, Jules gave off a different energy-she seemed more...secure. 

“What are you doing here?” Rue questioned, not having seen the girl in person since she left Rue at the station that one fateful night at the dance. She would be lying if she said she hadn’t checked up on Jules periodically, scrolling through her social media to find out she went to FIDM in LA.

“Visiting my dad for the holidays. I’m guessing you are doing the same. How are Leslie and Gia?”

“Good. But...Jules, this is kinda weird.” Rue nervously chuckled. “I haven’t seen you in forever, and barely heard from you after-”

“Winter formal, I know.” Jules looked down at her boots, too ashamed to look into Rue’s questioning eyes. “I fucked up that night, Rue. I know I did. I just...wasn’t good for you. And didn’t know how to break it off without completely breaking you, you know?”

“So you thought leaving me completely alone was the best way to go about it? I relapsed, you know.” Rue snapped, feeling all the emotions from being abandoned her junior year return to her.

“I know, I’m so sorry, Rue. But we were 17. I wasn’t ready, and was going through a lot with that Nate stuff…” She took a deep breath before continuing. “And I couldn’t be responsible for your sobriety. The second I left, you relapsed. That killed me. I knew if we stayed together, I would just keep hurting you. I wasn’t ready…”

Rue sighed, letting herself calm down. She couldn’t stay mad at Jules-even now, there is nothing Jules could do that would make Rue hate her. “I know. It really is good to see you, Jules.”

“I missed you, Rue. I still feel like you’re my best friend after all these years.” Jules laughed, running her hands through the leaves. “Plus, had I not left, you and Lexi might not have been a thing.”

“You know about that?” Rue said shyly, feeling heat slowly creep up her cheeks. 

“Duh. Y’all were cute as hell. Lexi was really good for you, Rue.” 

“Yeah, she was. I miss her. That’s the reason I came here actually. We had our first date here.”

“This is also where you asked me to dinner, remember?” Jules asked, smiling softly at Rue. “Are you talking to your mom about me?” Jules recited, like she had that day her and Rue took to their bikes, racing through the grove. 

“I can’t believe you remember that.” 

“I remember pretty much everything about you, Rue.” Jules picked an orange off a nearby tree and began to toss it back and forth between her hands playfully. “Now, I hear you are some big shot photographer now?”

“Working on it.” 

“I seem to remember you took some really good pictures of me back in the day.” Jules teased. “You down for another photo shoot? Fully clothed this time, of course.”

Rue couldn’t resist. Jules was naturally photogenic, and Rue loved a woman subject more than anything. If she couldn’t have the muse she wanted, Jules would have to be the next best thing. 

…

“IT’S PARTY TIME BITCHES!!!!!” Maddy yelled from the platform of the train station decked out in a sparkling jumpsuit, so fucking tight it almost looked like a second layer of skin. That was just Maddy though, every outfit had to show off her curves. One day, she had come to class in a loose sweatsuit, leaving Rue gravely concerned, about to call 911. Turns out the girl had returned from a one night stand, and had to wear the guy’s clothes to prevent her from going to class in a slutty Halloween costume. 

Next to her stood Kat, looking especially intimidating, covered from head to toe in leather. She never really broke out of her “dominatrix” phase from high school, and Rue had no idea how she could feel comfortable in all that thick material. But she always looked damn good, and it gave her an extra edge when they all went out at night-most men were too scared to approach them, and Rue liked it that way. 

Jules peeked up from behind them, just finishing up tying her knee high boots. She had been a last minute addition to the group-neither Kat or Maddy wanted to invite her without permission from Rue. After their meeting in the grove, everything was fine between the pair, the awkward energy hanging over them from their high school drama had dissipated. And she sure as fuck knew how to do it up for a night out. The white knee high boots were from high school-Rue would recognize them anywhere. She had her hair up in space buns, wearing a tight blue dress and ripped fishnets. No matter what, Jules would always like she hopped straight out of a risque anime show. 

As always, Rue felt underdressed. She really wasn’t sure what was proper “club” attire, even though she was constantly getting dragged places with Maddy and Kat. She wore her signature black shorts and black converse, a staple of her wardrobe for as long as she could remember. It was as if her worn shoes somehow grounded her, reminded her of who she was and how far she had come since she had first put them on. Of course, she had to buy a new pair every year, because she wore them almost daily until they were full of holes and her socks would poke through the black canvas. This pair she had on tonight however, had the  _ perfect _ amount of wear, just comfy enough so that she wouldn’t be in pain from standing all night, and just new enough that she wouldn’t look like a complete slob. Up top, she was a little more dressed up. She was wearing a gold, glittery crop top that she had found in the back of her closet back at home, and a maroon jacket over it. She managed to put some makeup on her face (makeup always equaled glitter for Rue), to distract from the bags that were constantly under her eyes. 

“Are you already drunk, Maddy?” Rue questioned, noticing the glossy look in Maddy’s eyes as she got closer to the group. 

“Only a little. How else am I supposed to survive this boring ass train ride?” She took out a flask from her purse, taking a quick swig then wincing before handing it off to Jules. 

“It’s only an hour or so.” Jules countered. 

“Still, I’m just too excited to get to this club you guys.”

“What the hell am I supposed to do with all this shit?” Rue questioned, gesturing towards her overnight bag. 

“Cassie’s place is right by the club, Rue. She left us a key under the mat, we can just go there real quick beforehand.” Maddy responded, like Rue should have known all along, even though she had specifically said they were going straight to the club from the train. Typical Maddy, always changing plans and expecting everyone to just guess what the next move was. 

As they boarded the train, Rue was flooded with memories of Jules leaving her at this very platform years before. She hesitated behind the blonde getting on-it was some sort of fucked up reflex. Jules turned and looked at her sympathetically, reading Rue’s anxiety-ridden mind. 

“You coming this time?” She said, smiling softly and holding out her hand to Rue. 

Rue let out a deep sigh before taking Jules hand in her own, and stepping onto the brightly lit train for the first time. Everything felt foreign to her, like she had stepped into an alternate dimension where she had actually gotten on the train with Jules after that fateful winter formal. She was quickly shaken from that dream world, as Maddy called out to her. 

“I’m actually gonna get this bitch to dance tonight!” She bragged, pointing to Rue who was standing like a deer in the headlights in the middle of the aisle. 

“It’s never worked before, what makes you think I’m going to tonight?” Rue asked, moving towards her seat across from Maddy and Kat. 

“Because the bitches are back in town, and to be honest, I don’t think I’ve seen you this smiley in a long time.” 

_ Am I really that excited?  _ Rue thought, while a grin slowly crept across her cheeks, giving her all the answers she needed. She was happy-it was good to be back with Maddy and Kat in their familiar groove, going to see her long lost friend Cassie, and being cool with Jules again only added to her good mood. 

There’s only one thing that could change her mood. And it was waiting for her at the club. 

…

The bass vibrated the ground outside the club as the girls stood in line, awaiting their turn to be let in. Rue was in her own head, slowly swaying to the music with her eyes shut tight. Being around this many people, especially in an unfamiliar place made her nervous, but she was able to ground herself by counting the 808s creeping through the club walls. 

_ One, two, three, four, five, six, seven… _

“Cassie’s already inside with some of her friends.” Maddy said, draining the rest of her flask. “Sorry y’all but Jules, you have a fake ID right? You can help us with drinks?”

“Of course. Or other things…” She trailed off, remembering Rue was standing right next to her, but honestly, she wasn’t paying attention to a word they were saying. “Fuck, I’m sorry Rue-Rue.”

“Sorry for what?” Rue slowly blinked, allowing her eyes to adjust. 

“Mentioning dr-nevermind.”

“Oh, that. Don’t worry about it, I’m fine now.” Rue had been at college for long enough now to be around her fair share of drugs. It was still hard to resist, but it got easier with each passing day. And the brightly flashing lights and blaring music would distract her from the fact her friends were railing lines of molly in the corner. 

“You four!” The bouncer called out to them, gesturing them forwards with a flick of his massive wrist. He opened the door to the club (Rue noted it was more like a giant warehouse), and the music was deafening. 

“LET’S FUCKING DO THIS!!!!” Maddy yelled, slowly backing into the club. 

It was a sensory overload for Rue. The different colored strobes were flashing quickly, picking up and slowing down with each change in rhythm. The air felt thick, stale almost as sweaty bodies were packed on the dance floor. She could almost recognize the familiar Cardi B song, but the bass shaking the very foundation of the building drowned out the words. Maddy was already out on the edge of the dance floor, shaking her hips and dropping down low, inviting any guy that looked her way to grind up against her. Kat and Jules immediately pulled out their phones-Kat texting Cassie to see where the hell she was in this mess, Jules trying to score. Rue was taking it all in, when she saw a familiar busty blonde making her way across the dance floor. 

“RUE!” Cassie yelled out, wrapping her arms around the taller girl. “I didn’t actually think you would come!”

“I had to see you, of course!” Rue yelled into Cassie’s ear-it was the only way to communicate in this club. 

Cassie suddenly looked nervous, shifting her eyes so that she avoided Rue’s contact. Rue found it strange-she thought Cassie would be really excited to see her (and she was) but the blonde was fiddling with the sleeves of her low cut shirt and biting her lip, almost as if she was scared to tell Rue something. 

“Cass, what’s wr-”

“I’m gonna go find Maddy!” Cassie cut her off, scurrying off to the crowd of bodies and immediately finding her best friend. Rue was so confused, why was Cassie acting so fucking weird. 

Was it because of-

Lexi.

Her eyes drifted past Maddy and Cassie, following Cassie’s concerned expression as she pointed a few feet away from them, only to see-

Fucking Lexi Howard. 

And she looked  _ fucking _ fantastic. 

Rue stood there with her mouth agape, completely entranced. Lexi was wearing easily the shortest dress Rue had ever seen her in, complete with knee high tights, that connected to garters peeking out from underneath her dress. Rue gulped, her mouth suddenly feeling drier than the fucking desert, as she watched her former girlfriend move her hips seductively to the beat, running her hands up and down her own body. 

_ No wonder Cassie was acting weird. _

_ I can’t fucking do this.  _

Just as she was about to walk away, out of the club, hop on a train and go back home, Lexi opened her eyes, immediately making eye contact with Rue, who was still staring at her in awe. She squinted under the harsh lights, trying to see if the girl was really Rue. When her eyes adjusted, they opened wide with shock, as if she could see a million shooting stars falling in front of her. She bound towards Rue, arms spread wide, and almost knocked the taller girl on her ass with the force of it. 

“Rueeeeee.” Lexi purred into her ear, sending shockwaves through Rue’s body. She was too shocked to move, and stood there with her arms planted firmly at her side, unable to comprehend what was happening. “I can’t believe it’s  _ you.”  _ Lexi was now running her hands up and down Rue’s back-a gesture that Rue had come to love. 

There was something different about Lexi’s voice, she sounded breathy-spacey almost-like she was floating high above the clouds, soaring through the air. And then Rue got a good look at her eyes.

Her pupils were fucking huge. 

Rue had been in the drug game long enough to know what that meant. The dancing, the need to touch your own soft skin, the way Lexi’s hands lingered on the fabric of Rue’s jacket, the pupils blacking out any hint of color. 

Lexi was on Molly. 

“You took drugs?” Rue questioned, unable to believe her sweet and innocent Lexi would do such a thing. 

“Cassie’s friends gave me a little bit of Molly.” Lexi admitted, never taking her eyes off Rue. “It’s no big deal-”

“No big deal? That stuff can be dangerous as hell, Lexi! You gotta be-”

“It was pure, Rue. Don’t worry.” Lexi responded into Rue’s ear, letting her lips linger on her earlobe. “I’ve been drinking plenty of water, I’ll be okay.”

“But not too much-”

“Yes, I know. I don’t wanna over-hydrate. I did my research.” Lexi pulled back, smiling at Rue with a grin that took up most of her face. “God, I fucking missed you.”

Rue finally let herself relax in Lexi’s embrace because damn-she was really fucking excited to see the girl, especially when she looked this  _ fucking good _ . Not to mention, Lexi was probably the most responsible person on the planet. She had probably done hours of research before taking the Molly, making sure it was tested. Rue had to chuckle at that-even when Lexi let loose, she did so with extreme precaution. 

“I missed you too, Lex. Fuck, you look amazing.” 

“It’s one of Cassie’s dresses.” Lexi ran her hands over the smooth fabric over and over again, her sensations heightened. “She didn’t think you were coming, you know.”

“Had to support those two hoes.” Rue gestured over at Kat and Maddy, who had Jules and Cassie sandwiched between them. “And Jules tagged along too.”

“Are you-” Lexi suddenly looked nervous, averting her eyes and staring at the floor.

“Oh-OH. No, fuck no.” Rue quickly responded, realizing what Lexi was asking. “That’s long over, we are just friends.” Lexi perked up, looking back up at Rue, her pupils piercing. 

“Wanna dance?” She asked, giving Rue a teasing smile that the taller girl could not fucking resist. 

“Shit, why not?”

As they made their way past their friends, Rue knew she was trapped. The sea of bodies swelled all around her, bumping into her and causing her to sway every which way. Normally, she would feel like she was drowning, but Lexi kept her anchored to the surface with her firm grip around Rue’s wrist. 

As the song changed to Ariana Grande’s “7 rings” (with a pleased uproar from the crowd), Rue found her rhythm with ease as she danced besides Lexi, her long limbs moving goofily as she showed off her extremely dorky dance moves. Lexi found it endearing, chuckling at Rue before tightening her grip on Rue’s wrist, pulling the tighter girl right up against her. 

Oh fuck. So this is how Lexi Howard wanted to dance. 

Lexi’s hands immediately made their way to Rue’s bare waist, causing goosebumps to form under her touch. She moved against Rue in the sexiest way possible, grinding her hips into Rue’s, forcing the taller girl to match her rhythm. Rue felt her breath catch in her throat, as Lexi looked at her seductively, the strobes flashing brightly in her darkened pupils. She couldn’t help bite her lip as Lexi traced circles with her thumb on Rue’s hips, loving the feeling of bare skin. 

“I want it, I got it.” Lexi recited along to the song in Rue’s ear, causing the taller girl to groan softly. There was no way Lexi could have heard her, but she seemed to sense Rue’s arousal, as she softly kissed the skin just underneath her earlobe. Rue gasped louder now, moving her hands to the small of Lexi’s back. The contact was too much and not enough at the same time. Rue couldn’t imagine how Lexi was feeling-Molly caused every touch to feel like a fucking orgasm. 

“Rue…” Lexi breathed huskily into her ear. “Can I please fucking kiss you?”

Rue replied the only way she knew how-by pressing her lips to Lexi’s. After all, her brain was short-circuiting from being this close to her ex after all this time, and she could never say no to Lexi. The kiss started off slow at first as both girls got back into the familiar rhythm. Then, Lexi’s tongue trailed along Rue’s bottom lip and both lost all sense of boundaries. Rue felt like she was seeing stars, as the strobes flashed under her closed eyelids. She had missed Lexi, so fucking much, and kissing her felt like a dream. Rue was scared to wake up. 

But it was real- the feeling of Lexi’s tongue tangling with her own, her sweaty hands gripping Rue’s waist with such force it was sure to leave marks, the way Lexi’s ass felt underneath her hands-

Rue felt herself losing control, even though she was completely sober. Lexi was the most powerful drug in her mind, and as the kiss deepened, her arousal grew. All she wanted was to drag the girl into a bathroom stall, rip off that sexy ass dress of hers, and fuck her senseless. 

Lexi seemed to read her mind, pulling back from the kiss, which caused Rue to groan from the loss of contact. She pulled a set of keys from her purse, and shook them in front of Rue’s face, silently inviting her back to Cassie’s apartment.

“But-I don’t wanna ruin your night.” Rue knew being in a club was one of the most intense and breathtaking experiences while on Molly, and the way Lexi had been dancing before suggested that she really was enjoying herself. 

“It would make my night if you came back with me.” Lexi teased, smirking at the taller girl. “Please, Rue.”

Lexi didn’t even have to beg. Rue had already grabbed her hand, and they weaved their way through the sweaty crowd, ignoring the confused looks from their friends as they burst through the club doors into the cold night. 

…

It was hard to see inside Cassie’s dimly lit apartment, but the street lights beaming through the windows shone behind Lexi, surrounding her in an orange aura. She nervously rubbed her arms, finding it astoundingly quiet. No more deafening bass, no more strobes, just Lexi. 

“What do you wanna do?” Rue questioned, already feeling stupid. She knew what was about to happen-she was just too damn awkward to make the first move.

“Rue…” Lexi whispered huskily, moving closer to the taller girl. “I’ve missed you so much.” She teased with the thin straps to her dress, pulling them off to the side, causing Rue to moan softly under her breath. “You know...I think about you all the time.” She started to slowly work the zipper down her side, loosening the skin tight garment. “In the morning when I wake up, at night before I go to sleep, in the shower, in fucking class…” The dress fell down to the floor, pooling around Lexi’s ankles. Rue drew in a sharp breath as she marveled at the sight of Lexi-in a lacy black bra and matching thong, with garters that held up her knee high tights-she felt light-headed to the point where she might pass out. “When I touch myself, I think of you. I think of that last night we spent together. And how fucking stupid I was to think I could live without you.” She pushed Rue back onto the couch, slowly straddling the taller girl’s hips. “I need you, Rue. Always have, always will.”

Rue moved her hands to Lexi’s thighs, slowly dragging her fingernails over the impossibly smooth skin. Lexi shuddered, grinding her hips down onto Rue’s lap, moaning at the familiar sensation. “Lexi…” Rue groaned, moving her hands to Lexi’s ass and squeezing. 

“Please, baby.” Lexi leaned in and whispered in Rue’s ear. “Please…..I need you to fuck me.” The begging caused wetness to flood Rue’s already soaked underwear, and Lexi began biting and sucking at her neck, finding her weak spot and torturing it with her tongue, which didn’t help the situation at all. Rue wanted to stop, to make sure Lexi was a hundred percent okay with this, because of the Molly coursing through her veins. But then Lexi pulled back, looking at Rue with her blackened eyes, pleading the taller girl with her intense gaze. 

And Rue just fucking went for it. 

Her hands immediately went to the front of Lexi’s underwear, cupping her through the lace and gasping when she felt how wet the girl was. “Take these off.” Rue demanded, watching in awe as Lexi shot up, unhooking her garter belt and whipping off her thong, still keeping on the knee highs-Rue wasn’t complaining. When she got back to straddling the taller girl’s lap, Rue could feel the heat radiating off Lexi, and didn’t waste any time stroking her folds.

“F-fuck!” Lexi moaned loudly, whipping her head back as Rue immediately began to attack the tops of her breasts with kisses and bites. She couldn’t help but leave marks on the girl on top of her-she wanted people to know they were from her, she wanted people to know that Lexi Howard was all hers. 

She felt the wetness growing on her fingers, as she made circles around Lexi’s clit, causing her to buck into Rue’s hand. “More, please Rue.” Lexi breathed out, between moaning a string of slurs that caused the taller girl to flush with arousal. She pushed a single finger into Lexi, immediately remembering how fucking good she felt as her walls clenched around the digit. Normally, Rue would tease Lexi, make her beg, but tonight was different. She hadn’t been with her love in months, and honestly, the anticipation was killing her. She added another finger, and then another, until Lexi tightened around her, moaning loudly as she rode Rue’s fingers. She watched Lexi in awe, lightly kissing and biting her body and whispering words of encouragement in her ear. 

“Baby...I-I’m so close.” Lexi was losing her voice, and the words came out as nothing more than a hoarse whisper. She looked deep into Rue’s eyes, grabbing the back of her hair and pulling her into an intense kiss, still softly moaning into her mouth. 

“Cum for me, Lex.” Rue whispered into her mouth, expertly curling her fingers inside Lexi, causing the girl on top to cry out Rue’s name loudly. Rue grinned when she felt wetness flush around her fingers, as Lexi’s walls clenched around her, almost as if they never wanted Rue to stop being inside. 

Not like Rue was complaining. 

She let Lexi ride out her orgasm-as her body shuddered, Rue kissed Lexi’s forehead, letting her lips linger, tasting sweat on her tongue. She honestly thought Lexi had fallen asleep on top of her, as the girl’s soft breath was slowing. But then she popped her eyes, gazing at Rue with such intensity that the taller girl honestly felt like she might melt right there. 

“I have an idea.” Lexi flashed Rue a beautiful, yet mischievous smile. “Get dressed.”

“Lex, I am dressed. You’re the naked one.” 

“I meant, like...put on some warmer clothes.”

“All I have is pajama pants and a hoodie.” Rue said, gesturing towards her small overnight bag that was carelessly tossed in Cassie’s living room. “What are you up to, Howard? I don’t like this grin you’ve got right now.” 

Lexi was already rummaging through her sister’s drawers, finding an East Highland cheer sweatshirt and matching track pants. She pulled back her sweaty hair into a bun, and stood in the doorway, holding a fuzzy blanket and looking at Rue impatiently. 

“Hurry up!” 

Rue had no idea what the girl was up to, but she would honestly go to the end of the fucking world for Lexi, so she quickly threw on her dad’s old maroon hoodie and baggie gray sweatpants. “Alright, ready.”

Lexi grabbed her hand, leading her through Cassie’s door and up ten flights of stairs. Rue was dragging behind, breathing heavily by the time they reached the top, to a door marked “NO ENTRY” in bold, red letters. 

“God Lex, are you trying to kill me?” Rue put her hands to her knees, trying to catch her breath and failing. 

“You are still such a wimp.” 

“Hey-I resent that.”

Lexi whipped open the door to the roof and Rue’s jaw dropped. The city was lit up before her, a sparkling landscape that almost made her forget how fucking bad her lungs hurt. 

“Lex, this is beautiful.”

“I know.” Lexi teased, setting down the blanket on the hard gravel and patting the ground beside her. Rue sat down and immediately felt warm, as Lexi nuzzled her head into her shoulder. “I thought we could watch the sun come up. If you are down to stay up, that is.”

Rue wrapped her long arms around Lexi, encouraging the girl to move even closer. She sighed softly, reflecting back on how her night had gone. Rue immediately knew two things: one-she loved Lexi Howard with her entire heart and would never let her go again, even if it meant the two would have to deal with a long distance relationship and two-maybe clubs weren’t so bad after all. 

“As long as I’m with you, I’ll stay up all night.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was one of my FAVORITE fics to write because it's got the angst, the fluff, and of course, the smut ;)
> 
> let me know what y'all thought, your comments FUEL MY SOUL and are honestly one of the main reasons i keep writing for this fandom


End file.
